Higher Than a Hellicarrier
by scenevampirepuppy
Summary: All the Avengers!(Plus Loki) drabble series. They all basically get high... Rated for drug usage, slight sexual content and language.


For the record, I am a lazy fucker, so all stuff in /-/'s is supposed to be italics. I'll most likely fix it later...

All the Avengers!(Plus Loki): Higher Than a Helicarrier.

"Stark! I am tired of being dragged-literally-into these situations of yours,"

"Ah, lighten up Cap'sicle. Just have some fun already."

Tony plopped down next to a characteristically angry Loki-who was most likely mad about being in Stark Tower with Thor- and dragged the super soldier down with him. Steve really had absolutely no idea why he always ended up in one of Tony Stark's endless list of schemes. They all formed a circle: Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Tony, Steve, then back to Clint. All of a sudden, Steve had no idea what was going on. They all started to pass around /something/. The soldier guessed it was a drug or cigarette of some sort; everyone would take a drag of it then hand it to the next person. When it got to Steve, he refused.

"Really Cap, just-...just do this. For me. 'Kay?" It wasn't even close to convincing, but something in Steve's brain just didn't click and he took the thing from Tony. He inhaled-whatever it was-deeply. (('Kay look...I've never done drugs xD So I don't really know what everything's called or what actually happens-hallucinations or, y'know, whatever. So please, forgive my horridness at writing people getting high/in the process of being high.)) Moments later he began to feel a bit dizzy, and his vision was just plain awkward. He absently wondered what this stuff even was and what he had gotten himself into.

Steve figured he had blacked out or /something/ because when he woke up-he /must have/ blacked out-he saw Loki pretty much straddling Thor's lap, lip-locked with his brother. Natasha and Bruce were running around the room, yelling at Tony to 'find the Monopoly money because they needed it' and Hawkeye was not where Steve last remembered. Tony rushed up to Steve and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"C'mon Steven, I have an idea," he stumbled along behind Tony, who was stumbling as much as Steve was. He was brought into the living room area, and Stark fumbled with the buttons on a stereo. Steve didn't exactly know what was going on, but all he knew was that he was feeling pretty amazing. Whatever that stuff from earlier was sure was doing its job. Finally, in his oddly dizzy state, Tony managed to get the radio device on and a song came on.

Steve had no idea what he was doing-well actually, he was singing along with Tony(who was singing into a hair brush) to songs he honestly thought he knew. Some songs he actually did; some he just guessed he was getting the lyrics right. But really, in such a state as he was, Steve found himself not caring one bit. The song they were singing went off, and an obviously current song came on-which later, Steve discovered it was called Call Me Maybe by a girl of the name Carly Rae Jepson.

Steve would occasionally glance around the room, finding Banner and Natasha playing Monopoly-they finally found all the money-, Hawkeye running around aimlessly, and Loki still in his brother's lap-Thor's hands gripping tightly at Loki's moving hips.

"S-Steve...Rogers, Cap...I love. This song. Sing it with me," With that the chorus came around and Tony and the super soldier were singing the lyrics-what they thought were the lyrics-at the top of their lungs. While Natasha and Bruce continued to play Monopoly-wrong might I add; Bruce kept threatening Natasha to give him all her money or he'd let the other guy at her-Steve picked up one of Tony's remotes and attempted to sing along with Tony and the song. Meanwhile, Hawkeye ran around the room flapping his arms yelling "Guys! I can fly!" And right in the living room of Stark Tower, Thor and Loki were a few articles of clothing away from gettin' it on. Suddenly Steve tripped over what he later claimed to be a cord and, trying to reclaim his balance, he grabbed onto the hem of Tony's shirt. The two unceremoniously fell to the floor in a heap. "Tony! Man, I am /so/ sorry. I-" He was suddenly cut off by Tony's lips pressed firmly against his.

"Shh," Tony waited a moment, as if listening for something in particular, "Steve...I'm hungry. It's like...I can feel my stomach getting angry at me," Tony made a quick dash for the kitchen, Steve following right behind him. The 'genius billionaire playboy philanthropist' grabbed a massive bag of marshmallows and ran for the living room and honest to God, the soldier was trying to keep up with this dark-haired psycho.

Steve tripped a couple more times-cords he kept telling everyone. But! He finally made it to the living room where Tony was practically holding the bag of puffy goodness for dear life. "Stark, what're you- what're you doing?" Steve waited for the answer.

"But if I let the bag go, I'll be Tony-no-more..." And even /this/ made sense to the blonde captain in his delusional state.

And with that, they all eventually passed out...


End file.
